


In the Dark

by JDMslut_red



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Mentions of Rape, Negan x oc - Freeform, Smut, Soft Negan, Torture, Violence, negan and lilith, negan oc, pet wolf, post whisperer war, twd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDMslut_red/pseuds/JDMslut_red
Summary: -- Set After whisperer war arc--Negan wakes up in a strange place with no idea how he got there. He meets a strange woman with a strange pet, who might just be his salvation. As much as he would be hers.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan/Lilith
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	1. Creatures of the Night

Negan woke up in a strange place. His head was killing him, his side was on fire. He tried to sit up but groaned at the sharp pain shooting through his ribcage. He looked around his surroundings. He was in a small room and it was too dark to see anything. He couldn't make out any of the furniture, only shadows. The only source of light in the room was the moonlight coming from the window at foot of the bed.

He slowly sat up in the bed, holding his side. It was then he realized he was missing his shirt, not only his shirt but all of his clothing. _What the fuck happened?_

Negan slowly made his way to the edge of the bed, he also noticed that his side was bandaged. He frowned in confusion, trying to remember what happened but his swimming head was still hazy. He cursed and moaned in pain trying to stand up. Finally, he steadied himself against the wall near the window, almost loosing his footing in the process. Before he could protest his agony and frustration, Negan heard a low growl near him.

Alarmed, he quickly looked around for the source of the sound. A large shadow was leisurely making its way toward him. A dog? No this was too large to be a dog. It seemed like time moved in slow motion, the animal or thing making its way toward him was slowing creeping in the shadows, measuring its prey. The creature's head finally became visible in the moonlight shining through the window. He cupped his manhood with both hands, in a feeble way for protection.

"What the shit... hey niiiiiiice doggy."

The wolf growled and bared its fangs at him, taking a few more steps closer. Negan panicked. He could feel the cold sweat dripping from his brow. He looked around for any makeshift weapon but couldn't find anything. He shifted his weight slightly against the wall, taking a side step but the beast snarled louder, taking another step towards him. A warning sign.

"Ghost." A woman called out.

Negan looked up to see another shadow making its way in the room. She crouched down next to the large wolf, petting his coat softly and the beast ceased its fangs. It almost looked as if the wolf nodded to his owner. The woman took a step closer to Negan, the moonlight only revealing half of her face. She was small however. If Negan had to guess she was no more than 5'3 or 5'4 and probably weighed a little over 100 pounds soaking wet.

The woman grabbed a chair from across the room and placed in front of the bed. She straddled the chair, crossing and resting her arms in the backrest of the chair. Negan didn't know what to make of her or this situation. Why the hell couldn't he remember?

"Sit." The woman told him.

Negan cleared his throat. "Where are my clothes?" He spoke in a somewhat amusing manner.

She didn't reply. He was about to ask her again but his gaze quickly shifted to the beast standing next to her. The wolf bowed his head low the ground, studying him in a threatening manner.

"Okaaaayyy." He drawled out the word. Negan managed to limp back to the bed and sit down, taking a pillow to cover himself.

"Who are you?" She finally asked.

Negan almost let out a laugh. "Excuse my goddamn French sweetheart, but WHO the fuck are YOU?" When she didn't respond Negan sighed. "I'm Negan." He said.

"Do you have a group?" She asked him.

"No. No group." He replied.

Several silent moments passed by, making Negan shift uncomfortably in his seat. He hated awkward silences.

"Why are you here?" She asked him, at long last breaking the silence.

"I have no fucking clue. I don't even remember how I got here or where HERE is." Negan paused, eyeing the beast who had now sat down at the woman's foot. He cleared his throat again. "Why am I naked? I mean If you wanted to see my goods doll you could have just waited till I woke up. Shit at least get me a fucking drink first." He laughed.

No response.

Negan exhaled another frustrated breath.

"Your clothes are drying." She finally spoke.

Drying? Yes the rain, he remembered the rain.

"What happened? How did I get here?" He asked her.

"What were you doing out there?" She asked him, ignoring his question once more.

Negan groaned, frustrated. "Look lady... I don't know who the fuck you are and I don't even remember what happened or how the fuck I got here."

"You were surrounded by the dead ones. You lost a lot of blood but you kept fighting them off. I saved you, brought you up here and patched you up. You're welcome." She stated, gesturing at his side. "Now who are you and what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Well then... that makes you my guardian fucking angel then doesn't it?" He chuckled. "Thank you ever so fucking much doll."

"You ever shut the fuck up?" The woman snapped. "I asked you a question." As if the wolf could sense her displeased tone, it stood up again, showing Negan its teeth.

"Wow wow wow... just a joke darling." He put his hands up. "I really am grateful." He said, looking between her and the large wolf. "I was just looking for a place to hold up because of the storm. I didn't mean to intrude on your territory sweetheart." He lowered his hands onto his lap once more.

"Shhhh." She petted the wolf, her companion quickly sitting down again, next to her leg.

"That is..." Negan took a big breath. "A nice pet to have in the apocalypse." He exhaled, chuckling nervously. He didn't know what to make of this woman or her pet.

"You don't have a group?" She asked again.

"No darling, I'm alone."

"And why should I believe you?"

"I guess you'll just have to take my fucking word for it." Negan shrugged. "I was the leader of one... a long time ago. People now a days... well it's best just to stay fucking clear." He explained.

She nodded in agreement. "I don't think you're lying." She stood up. "I have a neck for reading people..." She paused looking at him again. In a swift move, the woman took out her sword and quickly pointed it at his throat. Negan flinched.

"But if you're lying. If you try anything..." She took a few steps closer, dancing the blade against his neck. "I'll kill you." She spoke quietly.

"Why in the ever loving fuckety fucking fuck would I hurt my savior?" Negan asked, his sarcasm being his only available weapon. "Goddamn you're like a fucking ninja with that thing! I knew a gal with a fucking katana once. However, you wield it so much better sugar. And it looks good on you." He winked at her.

The woman frowned at his response. Was he crazy? Did he not fear death? No, that didn't make him crazy. That just made him more dangerous.

"Like you said..." She slowly pressed the blade harder against his skin, not hard enough to nick him but just hard enough to get her message across. "People are more dangerous these days. You'll find it's more troublesome to try to steal or take me on." She smirked, barely visible due to her facing away from the light.

Negan raised his hands again. "You don't have to worry about me sweetheart. Besides, I hate hurting woman. Especially a sweet angel like yourself." He grinned.

The woman cringed in disgust. "Stay here. I'll get you some clothes." She spoke flatly, finally sheathing her blade. "Ghost stay." She spoke to the wolf before walking away.

"Great." Negan huffed looking at the large beast seating in front of him. "Just what I fucking needed."

Moments later, the woman returned with a pile of clothes in her arms. "These should suffice. Your clothes are still wet." She tossed the clothes at him.

Negan gracefully caught it. "Thank you doll."

"I have to go out. I'll only be a few minutes. If you try to leave..." She looked at her pet. "Well I don't think you want to know what happens." She smirked, turning around to crouch in front of the wolf. She scratched behind his ears and the wolf licked her face to return the loving gesture. "Stay here ok boy?" She cooed, kissing his snout briefly before turning her head back to look at Negan who was now frowning. She smirked. "Be good ok." She told her companion. The wolf made low whining sound, almost as if he was agreeing with her.

"Wait. You really going to leave me here with that thing?" Negan pointed to the wolf.

"Don't worry, he won't bite. Not unless you do something stupid." She grinned.

"I rather not take my fucking chances..." Negan spoke wearily.

"You don't have a choice in the manner." She stood up, facing Negan again. "Besides, I won't take long. Just stay put." She looked down at him, noticing he dropped the pillow. She got an eyeful of Negan's package."And for fuck sakes put some clothes on."She huffed before walking away.

Negan looked down at himself, smirking at how flustered she quickly became. He made slow movements to put on the t-shirt and pair of pants she gave him. Not only because of the searing pain running down the side of his torso, but he was cautious not to make any sudden movements. The wolf before him sat still, silently observing him. His yellow eyes piercing straight through Negan. He shuddered at the thought of the wolf's gnarly teeth. He never had much luck with dogs it seems.

The woman returned as soon as she promised, but not soon enough for Negan. "Ghost come." He exhaled loudly when the beast turned away and quickly ran to his owner. He observed the woman and Ghost. They really made a formidable twosome. He almost chuckled with the way she treated the animal, almost as if it was her child.

"There you go honey." She placed something down on the floor, giving Ghost a pat in the back before walking across the room to light some candles. "Here." She handed Negan a small bowl. He took it and looked down at its containments, taking notice of what it looked like pulled pork. "It's rabbit." She said. "It's not much but it's enough for now."

"You really are a fucking guardian angel." He joked. "Thank you again doll."

She nodded at him and crossed the room again to take her seat in the other bed. The other bed... finally Negan could see the dimly lit small room they were in.

"Are we... are we in a tree house?" He asked her.

She nodded.

"Well shit. That's kinda smart. Small and cozy. I like it. So... you been here long?" Negan frowned yet again when she didn't answer. "Is it just a temporary situation?" He asked again after taking a bite of his food. When she didn't respond he groaned. "Look, I'm man enough to admit it... I'm not ok with long uncomfortable silences." He waited for her to say something but when she didn't, it only frustrated him more. But Negan had to remember that she and her pet wolf could kill him at any moment. He strained finding the right words. After another uneasy moment, Negan finally spoke again. "I reckon I just need a good night sleep before I can get out of your hair doll."

At this, she looked up at him, finally putting her bowl aside and clasping her hands together. "You're not leaving until I say you can." She simply stated.

"So what, I'm your fucking prisoner now?"

"I just have to be sure..." She spoke quietly.

"Sure of what?" Negan asked.

"That you're not with them." She looked at him. Damn... he thought the wolf's piercing gaze was threatening, but the wolf had nothing on the way she looking at him right now. Her icy blue eyes pierced through his soul and Negan couldn't help the goosebumps raising on his skin. Her right eye held a deep scar that cut from her eyebrow to just above her cheek bone, making her look even more menacing.

"Who's them?" Negan dared to ask. "I told you. I'm alone."

She didn't reply this time.

"Can I at least know your name?"

She raised her eyebrow at him. "It's Sarah."

"Somehow I don't think that's your name." Negan chuckled.

"Why do you say that?" She asked.

"Doesn't suit you." Negan shrugged with a mouthful.

"And what name would suit me?" She asked.

"I don't know but you sure as fuckety fuck don't look like a fucking Sarah. I just get the feeling you're lying..." He said looking down at his bowl. Negan paused, taking the last bite of his food before placing his bowl aside. "You see I'm good at reading people too." He showed her a big toothy grin.

Everything in her body screamed at her to march across the room and cut his damn head off. She shouldn't take the chance. It'd be so easy to just... _No_. She had to trust her instincts. He had nothing to do with them. He was just another loud mouthed asshole. But that didn't put him the clear however.

"What do you want?" She questioned.

"What do I want? Shit... same as everybody I suppose. Just fucking survive." Negan leaned back on his bed. "Question is, what do YOU want darling?"

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

Negan licked his lips, slightly smiling. "What do you want with me? You saved my life, dragged me up here to your little tree house and for what? It would have been easier to just let me die." He shrugged. "I'm not your fucking problem doll."

She kitted her brows together in a deeper frown. He was right, she didn't have to save him. She didn't know why she choose to.

"Stranger fucking danger and all that, believe me I fucking get it! And it seems to me that you ran into trouble not that long ago. With another group?" He paused, he didn't actually expect her to answer him but he gave her a chance to, regardless. "I wouldn't have saved me doll." He spoke quietly.

"Why not?" She spoke meekly.

"Not worth the trouble." Negan shrugged again, shutting his eyes. He almost began drifting off to sleep after a while until her soft spoken voice stirred him.

"You wanna die?"

He grimaced at her question. Did he? Not particularly. Negan knew it would happen sooner or later, but he didn't care anymore.

"I don't think I care anymore." He finally spoke, his own honesty startling him.

"I get it." She nodded. "If it wasn't for Ghost..." She looked at the wolf lying next to the head of her bed. "I mean he can get by just fine without me I guess... but at least now I have something to do." She shrugged.

"How did you find him?" Negan asked.

"He was still a pup when I found him. Not a small puppy but he was still growing. He was stuck on a bear trap." She gloomed at the memory. "I got him out, nursed him back to health and we've been attached to the hip ever since. He saved my life on multiple occasions. He's... he's my best friend." She smiled.

Negan smiled at her. "You do make handsome couple." He chuckled sitting up again. "I guess animals are just better than people."

"Something we can finally agree on." She snickered.

"What's you real name?" He asked her.

She hesitated. What's the harm in telling him? He's not with them. "It's Lilith. Just call me Lily."

"That is a beautiful name." Negan smiled genuinely.

Lily blushed, looking away from him. "We need to sleep." She said. "It'll be dawn soon."


	2. A Calm Before the Storm

Days passed by in a haze while he was there. Negan wasn't sure how many days it had been since he woke up in the tree house to the strange wolf and woman. Seven or maybe eight days? He wasn't sure, he didn't keep track of days anymore. Negan was slowly recovering from his wound. It seemed like forever ago since he had company. He never thought he'd say it but he was glad for it. She never spoke much, always changing the subject whenever he asked her a question. But slowly, she began to feel more at ease around him.

Negan really enjoyed her company. He hoped that she wouldn't actually send him away. Yes she was a little too quiet for his liking but... she bared strong similarities to his Lucille. The thought alone should scare him, send him running and never look back. But surprisingly, Negan didn't mind. He made his peace with his wife. He buried the stupid baseball bat he named after her. 

Hell even the thought of even seeing another baseball bat angered him for the longest time. He didn't want to be reminded of his long lost love.But here she was... Lilith. The unspoken softness and gentleness of her reminded him all too well of his late wife. And it didn't bothered him. In fact, he found it... oddly soothing.

The fact that she was skilled with a sword only deepened his interest in her. She was a goddamn ninja warrior with that thing, slicing and dicing away at walkers. _Dead ones_... that's right she called them dead ones. He didn't know how a woman this fierce and deadly could also be so... gentle. It intrigued him to his core.

And he couldn't lie and say that every time she touched him, to change his bandages or even a simple touch on the shoulder, he didn't feel something deep stir inside of him. She was beautiful there was no denying it. She had long pale blond hair that she mostly kept it up in a messy bun or ponytail. A few strangling strands of hair that always fell on her face.

He loved the way she blew at the strands of hairs with her breath or tucked them behind her ears. He loved the way she licked her lips or bit her bottom lip when she was concentrating deeply on something. Hell he even started to like the damn wolf!

"Winter is almost here." She spoke softly, stirring him from his thoughts. "We have to move soon. The snow will be too deep and the tree house won't provide any warmth."

Negan looked up at the cloudy skies. She was right, soon it would start to snow. The only good thing about the north was that the winter slowed down the walkers. And it seemed to have a lot less survivors too.

He stood up, wiping the dust from his pants before walking over to the fire. Negan put the fire out and collected their dinner, following her up the steps to the tree house. The wind howled behind them, the temperature was quickly dropping. Like it always did at dusk.

"Ghost come!" She shouted down to her wolf once they reached the top of the stairs.

The white wolf quickly ran up the stairs, almost tripping Negan and Lilly in the process.

"Damn dog!" Negan puffed.

"He's just excited. And he's a wolf. How many times do I have to tell you?" She snickered.

They made their way inside, closing and barricading the door.

"Well excuse the goddamn fucking fuck out of me."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes at him. "You always swear this much?"

"Yes..." Negan hissed, licking his lips. "Yes I fucking do! And I thought you liked that about me." He grinned down at her.

"You wish." She laughed.

"Well you're not so perfect yourself princess. You got a damn mouth on you too."

"I hardly swear as much as you do." She responded taking the items from his grasp.

"Not as much but you still got a damn dirty mouth on you darling." Negan did his famous backward lean, as if to prove a point.

"You're..." She inhaled a long breath.

"I'm what? Charming? Incredibly good looking? Funny as fuck? A badass mother fucker?" Negan snickered, taking a quick step towards her and towering over her. "Tell me... what am I doll? What do you like about me?"

Lilith licked her lips. "More like incredibly annoying as fuck." She grinned back at him.

"I rest my fucking case." He opened his arms wide. "I love your dirty mouth." Negan smirked, dropping his arms to his sides again. "And I know you love mine doll. And you haven't seen anything yet." He wiggled his eyebrows at her in a suggestive manner.

"Do you ever take a hint?"

"Oh I certainly do sweetheart." He invaded her personal space once more, dipping his head down low to whisper at her ear. "Your mouth says no but your body says yes baby."

She shuddered at his breath dancing across her skin, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Lily cleared her throat, placing her free hand on his chest. She slightly pushed him away while simultaneously taking a step back.

"You just don't know when to quit." She groaned at him before finally turning away and getting their dinner settled.

Negan helped her carry things at their table. A few days ago they cleared out some of the cluttered mess in the back of the tree house and found a pop up desk. It wasn't too sturdy and couldn't hold much weight but it served it's purpose.

Negan was about to retort to her comment but was interrupted when they heard a loud crack followed by the wind howling. He looked outside the window and saw tress bending harshly at the wind.

"You think it'll hold?" He asked her.

"It's just a gust of wind. It's not like we're gonna have a tornado." Lily approached the window as well, standing beside him. She frowned, looking at the trees and flinching at the crackling sounds of the tree house. "It should hold..."

"You don't sound so fucking confident darling." Negan spoke.

"What are our other options? There's nothing around for miles. We would never make it on foot with this weather."

Negan grimaced. She was right. There was no other shelter around them, not for miles. They had to hold up here for another night and hope that damn tree house didn't collapse.

Ghost whined, nudging Lily's leg with his nose. She sighed and crouched down to pet him. "I know baby I know. We're gonna be ok..." Her voice almost wavered.

Negan hated the uncertainty in her. For once he wished he was the one providing for them and keeping her safe. He was damn sick of being useless and just sitting around only keeping the fire going. But Lilly insisted upon in it, saying he still had to heal.

"We will." He told her. "It'll hold. I reckon only a goddamn tornado can tear our tree house apart." He joked.

"A moment ago, you weren't so sure."

"Neither were you darling." He pointed out.

Lily frowned looking at Ghost once more, who was licking his chops. "You hungry sweet boy?" She asked him in soft but slightly high pitched voice. Ghost woofed lightly, shaking his head up and bouncing on his front paws. Lily giggle, scratching his ears. "I know baby. Let's eat." She stood up to get his bowl. Lily took a big scoop of their rabbit stew and plopped down onto Ghost's bowl.

"Jesus! That fucking dog eats more than us!" Negan groaned.

"Oh relax! We have plenty of food thanks to me!"

Negan frowned. She was right, she had been quite busy the past few days killing whatever animal she could find and gathering up supplies while he was left lying around. He hated every fucking second of it. Not knowing when or if she was going to return.

"I didn't mean anything by it." Lily said. "You need to rest so you don't rip your stitches. Speaking of which, I need to change your bandage after dinner."

Negan nodded. He didn't say anything this time. They simply sat down and ate in silence. The only audible noises was Ghost inhaling his food bowl and the wind whistling outside. Once they finished their meal, Lily went to clean their bowls in the bucket of water they separated for cleaning dishes. Negan stopped her however.

"Let me do these. You need to rest. You've been running around all damn day."

"You still need to change your bandages Negan." She sighed.

"I know." He told her. "Just got sit down for a little bit. You look exhausted."

"Gee thanks. Did anyone ever tell you not to comment on a lady's appearance."

"My fucking bad doll." He chuckled. "I just mean you need a little shut of eye. And don't think I haven't noticed you haven't been sleeping either!"

Lilith quickly averted her gaze, hoping he would drop the topic.

"Nightmares again?" He asked.

"It's normal." She shrugged.

Negan sighed, not wanting to upset her and push the manner further. He wished she would talk to him nevertheless. Maybe he could help. Was it the group she mentioned when they first met? He suspected so. But whenever he asked her about it, she quickly changed the subject. He didn't want to upset her but he needed to know what threat they were facing. He wanted to keep her safe, just as she's been keeping him safe.

_Fuck it!_ "You gotta talk to me doll. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on. That group you mentioned... are they after you? I need to know."

Lily sighed heavily. "I killed most of them. Mike..." She gritted her teeth at the mention of his name. "He's still out there."

Negan felt the empty and nauseating feeling at the bottom of his stomach. He knew she had been through a lot. He caught a glimpse of the scars on her shoulders and back before. Was that from this so called Mike? Did he fucking do this to her?

"Who the fuck is Mike?" He almost growled.

Lily flinched at the venom pouring through from his voice. She had to tell him. It was only a matter of time before he put two and two together. Besides; he was right, he needed to know what they were up against.

"Mike was... my ex." She replied after a while. "I met him during the apocalypse. We had a group. He wasn't always the leader." She spoke while pacing in front of the window. She stopped to look out the window, turning her back to Negan. The sky was already getting dark, the sound of the trees hustling against the wind could be heard plainly outside. "The guy in charge before Mike... he just lost it. He went crazy and started killing his own people for not going out on runs or not agreeing with him. Mike finally took him down. He was a good guy, a good leader... or so we thought." She took a deep breath.

"We got involved shortly after he became the new leader. Everything was going well for a while... until a herd came through. The dead ones started to pile up against walls, almost climbing on top each other. We've never seen anything like that before. The more we cleared the more would appear. People started panicking..."

Negan made his way to stand behind her, itching to comfort her in some way. He wanted to reach out and grab her, pull her tightly to his chest. But he didn't want to startle her. A long moment passed by before she spoke again.

"He killed them. Innocent people. Pregnant women, children... He said if anyone else panicked or spoke they would be next. He started killing them like flies... I tried to stop him, plead with him. He just smiled at me..." Lilith growled. "He looked me in the eyes and fucking smiled like some sick fuck. Like what he was doing was right. He said he needed to keep things in order. He told me he was just looking out for the rest of us. Panic was just going to get everyone killed. Anyways, I tried to put an end to things but his personal little soldiers caught me. He wanted to make an example out of me." Lily spoke with a shaky breath. "He locked me in a fucking basement and tortured me. It took days for me to escape. I don't even know how long I was down there..."

"Jesus fuck..." Negan gasped.

"Once I escaped I just kept going north. They tracked me down. But I killed them. One by one I started killing them all. Everyone that came after me." She spoke flatly. "And that's when I found Ghost." She turned around finally facing Negan with a small smile.

"We kept moving north after Ghost was fit enough to to walk. We didn't see a single living person for a long time. Not until Ghost was fully grown... They caught up with us again. One of Mike's men almost... Ghost killed him, teared his throat right off." She held her tears at bay, walking over to her wolf who was laying down by her bed.

She pet his soft coat, giving him multiple kisses and scratching behind his ears. "He saved my life more than once." She cleared her throat to mask a sniffle. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him."

Negan approached them in quick strides. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could, Ghost quickly turned his attention to him. For a moment Negan froze as the big white wolf stood up and made his way to him. Negan slowly put his hand out for the wolf to sniff. The wolf smelled his hand briefly before licking his digits.

"He likes you." Lily smiled.

"Well thank fucking fuck! In case you haven't caught on, I'm not so good with dogs."

"Wolf Negan. He's a wolf for the last time!"

Negan ignored her comment this time, smiling as Ghost finally let him pet him. "You're not so bad are you boy? Look at you, you're just a big fucking cuddly dog."

Ghost woofed in protest, nudging Negan's hand for more pats.

Negan chuckled. "Good boy! I'm finally beginning to see what your mom sees in you."

Ghost rolled onto his back, showing Negan his belly, almost demanding him to pet him there. Negan laughed wholeheartedly, rubbing the wolf's belly. "Thank fucking fuck you don't want to eat me anymore. I rather have you as a friend." He told the wolf.

Lily smiled. She was shocked Ghost was being this trusting towards Negan. Well it was only a matter of time she supposed. But still, Ghost hated people as much as she did. Even the few friendly ones they encountered on the road. Lilly had to keep the wolf away from a family once. Their small child tried to pet Ghost and Ghost almost bit the boy's hand off. So yeah, this was ashocking turn of events.

Lily smiled wider taking in Negan's carefree and genuine expression. Sure he was a loud mouthed asshole but in the past week, she got small glimpses of a different Negan. He even told her about the saviors, about Rick, the group called the whisperers. She cringed at the thought of them. People skinning dead ones and wearing a damn skin suit. Fucking disgusting! He told her the things he did to keep his place running, the people he killed. It wasn't hard to imagine that Negan. In fact, the whole king and leadership thing... she thought it suited him well. She didn't blame him or judged him for the way he ran things. Sure maybe bashing people in the head over and over again in front of their family and friends was gruesome, but she knew why he did it. Besides, she had just as much blood on her hands if not more.

Negan looked up at her, frowning at her slowly disappearing smile. For the first time since he buried his bat, he wished to have Lucille back. He wanted to find this Mike and bash his fucking head in over and over again. He knew there was more to this story, he knew she wasn't telling him everything but he wouldn't push her anymore. He was content that she let her guard down enough to tell him the important part.

"I'm sorry." He spoke quietly, almost in a whisper.

"For what?" She knitted her brows together.

"For what you've been through. No man should ever lay his hand on a fucking woman." Negan growled. "If I ever see that fucker I'm killing him... fucking slowly and intimately."

"Thanks but I call dibs." She joked.

"As long as I get a hit doll."

"It's a deal." She chuckled. "Now let's change that bandage." She got up from the floor and went to the file cabinet where she kept the first aid kid and whatever meds she got her hands on.

Negan got up as well, taking off his shirt and making his way to his bed. He sat down and waited for her to gather the things she needed. Negan looked outside through the window near the foot of his bed. The sky was completely pitch black now. Thankfully, the wind had died down quite a bit. It almost eerily silent again.

"Weird fucking weather." He groveled. "This place is goddamn bipolar."

Lily laughed at his comment, throwing her head back and holding her stomach.

Negan chuckled at her. "Your sense of humor is fucking weird doll. You find that funny but my actual jokes get no never fucking mind from you."

"You're ridiculous." She shook her head, rubbing her face.She made her way over to him, kneeling down between his legs. "Let's see..." She said before slowly removing his old bandage. "It's healing nicely." She commented. "How's the pain?"

"A lot more manageable I suppose." Negan shrugged.

"You'd be healing a lot faster if you didn't move around so damn much." She said before damping the cloth with rubbing alcohol. Negan hissed when she applied the cold damp cloth to his wound. "Sorry." She grumbled. "Soon enough we can remove the stitches I guess."

"You guess?" He snapped.

"I told you before Negan I ain't no fucking medic."

"You sure do know your shit though darling."

"Experience." She shrugged.

Once Lily finished cleaning his would, she took the roll of bandages in her hand, frowning at it. 

"What?" Negan questioned.

"It's the only one we have now." She said looking up at him. "I need to find more bandages."

"We'll find some more when we find some. It's not a priority right now."

"It is too!" She barked. "Can't have you opening your stitches and bleeding out me."

"Awww you do care about me." Negan teased.

She glared at him.

"Damn sweetheart, you do things to me with those piercing stares of yours, with those goddamn baby blues... Fuck!"

She sighed before beginning to wrap the thin bandages around his torso. "I reckon I need to use this whole roll." She said. "We don't have much tape either."

"Seriously, don't worry about it doll. I'll be fine."

"You're so fucking stubborn." She huffed.

"Damn straight!" He grinned.

"Hold this here?" She asked him.

Negan put his hand on top of hers, ignoring the shock that pulsated through his body when their fingers touched. Lily cut some pieces of tape, placing it all around him to hold the bandage together.

"Jesus Christ! I think you used enough tape there doll... gonna look like a fucking mummy soon."

She groaned. "I have to make sure it stays on. You're such an asshole."

Negan leered at her, licking his top teeth and making a wet tsk sound. "I know." He spoke gravely. "And the fucked up thing is that you like me anyway!"

She blushed. "I can't stand you sometimes." Lily made a move to stand up but Negan grabbed her wrist, stopping her from moving.

"You know you do." He spoke seriously. "I know you know..."

She frowned. What the fuck was he going in about now?

"You can't deny we have... something going on here." He pointed between them.

"Negan..." She warned him.

"I'm not asking for anything. I just want you to be honest." He spoke candidly.

"Sure. I like you I guess." She shrugged. "Can you let me go now?"

"Who's the fucking stubborn one?" Negan sighed, letting go of her wrist. "You should get some sleep." He told her.

"I plan on it." She spoke while standing up.

Ghost was already fast asleep besides her bed. Lily smiled. They were gonna have a long day tomorrow. Or the next couple of days. Who knows where and when they could find another shelter strong enough to hold the winter, walkers and people. There are no such places. Not anymore. Lilly sighed laying down, curling up on her side and wrapping herself up in a blanket.

Negan put his shirt back on and went to turn off the lantern and blow out the candles. They needed to find a good place. This was going to be a bad winter. He stood in front of the window for a while, deep in thought. Where the fuck where the going to find a place safe enough? There wasn't any houses or buildings for miles. It took a half a day on foot just to reach the gas station. And it took a whole day on foot to reach the closest neighborhood and stores. Negan groaned lowly, careful not to wake her. He had to find a place for them. He had to keep her safe.

He turned around and looked at the woman curled up in her bed across the room from him. He frowned. The shit she'd been through... and he was sure she barely scratched the surface with her information. Fucking piece of shit Mike! He couldn't even stomach the thought of the things she must have gone through in the hands of that sorry sack of shit. He couldn't wait to get his hands on him.

Negan wasn't one to quickly become attached to someone. But he felt like he's known this woman a lot longer. But at the same time... it felt like he only knew her for a day. As confusing as that was. One thing was for certain however; he was not going to let anything happen to her, or Ghost for that matter. He needed to make sure Ghost was around in case he couldn't be. The wolf kept her safe all this time. And he would be damned if would let her best weapon be taken away from her. Well, he didn't look at Ghost as a weapon or beast. Not anymore. Certainly not after today anyways.


	3. Trust

Negan woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of whimpering. Confused, he blinked his heavy eyelids awake, trying to wait for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He heard it again, the low cry that was barely audible. Negan sat up in his bed and looked around the room. There was no movement and aside from the occasional quiet whimpering it was dead silent.

He groaned standing up, his side still giving him some trouble but it was a lot better compared to a week ago. He made his way over to the other side of the tree house, being careful not to step on Ghost was sound asleep next to her bed.

His vision had adjusted to the blackness. The night was pitch black with no moonlight as a source of illumination. But he could see her now, the lump of her petite silhouette curled up in the bed anyways. She twitched and stirred in her slumber, fighting off or running from whatever monster she was facing.

"Lily..." He whispered, gently reaching out to touch her. "Lily?" He called out a bit louder this time, gently shaking her awake. "Wake up doll, you're dreaming."

Lilith violently stirred awake, quickly sitting up and unsheathing her hunting knife in a vast pace. Panting, she held the sharp blade to Negan's throat, eyes wide in alert as she felt the felt the droplets of sweat run down her face from her hairline.

"Easy doll... easy." Negan gulped. "It's just me."

At the sound of disturbance, Ghost quickly stood up, looking around the room for any sign of danger. He looked at Lilly, quietly winning at her and nudging her arm with his nose. Lilith gasped a breath of relief, lowering her weapon down.

"I'm sorry." She gulped.

"It's ok." He assured her. "You were having a nightmare."

She sighed, brushing her hair back. "It's ok boy. I'm ok." She petted Ghost. The wolf gave her a few licks before laying down again.

"I uh..." She cleared her throat.

"It's ok. You don't have to tell me." Negan told her, sitting at the edge of her bed. "If and when you wanna talk about it, I'm all ears."

She nodded, sniffling. She couldn't help it, the nightmare, the shame of being caught in such a vulnerable state and Negan's reassuring voice was her breaking point. She cried into her hands, probably for the first time in... well she doesn't remember the last time she even shed a tear. She got close before telling him about Mike and the others but not like this. This time she couldn't hold it back.

Negan sighed, his heartstrings being pulled at the sight of such a strong woman broken before him. He hesitantly reached out for her, giving her plenty of time to resist his embrace. When she didn't, Negan pulled her into his arms, tightly holding her and gently rocking their bodies together in a soothing motion.

"It's ok doll. I'm here. I'm here with you now. Nothing is gonna happen." He rubbed soothing circles on her back. "I won't let anything happen to you I promise." And he intended to keep that promise.

Lily cried harder in his chest, slowly wrapping her arms around him tighter. For the first time in her life, she truly felt safe. She wanted to shake her head and mentally kick herself for her silliness. She had just met him a little over a week ago. This was the goddamn apocalypse for fuck sakes! The only person a person could trust in this world is themselves.

She knew that was bullshit the minute the thought crossed her mind however. Negan was a good guy, he was trustworthy. It only angered her that she allowed herself to be this vulnerable around him. She couldn't deny how comforting being in his arms was. She felt like the whole world could melt away and nothing else mattered.

Several silent moments passed by while they stayed in each other arms. Negan continued to rub her back up and down occasionally for comfort. His other hand tangled in her long pale locks, scratching at her scalp gently while he brushed her hair back and away from her face. He kissed the top of her head lightly, barely a ghost kiss. Lilith felt the butterflies swimming in her stomach at his gentleness. She drew back from his arms, feeling the warmth of his embrace being replaced with coldness and immediately regretting her decision.

"Sorry..." She mumbled looking down and away from him. Her eyes had also adjusted to the obscurity around her. Their faces were close enough for them to see each other's outlines and features.

"Hey..." He spoke softly, grabbing her chin with his hand and forcing her to look up at him. "You have nothing to apologize for." He told her.

"Negan..." She spoke his name with a shaky breath, not trusting herself to speak.

He felt his own butterflies stir in his stomach with the way she said his name. The urge to claim her lips with his was unbearable. He grit his teeth, tightening his jaw to hold back his urge. This wasn't the time or place for this shit. Negan took a deep breath before speaking again.

"You need to sleep." He told her. "Would it help if I stayed up and took watch?"

Lily shook her head no. "You need to sleep too." She said.

"I'll be fine." He argued.

"No Negan. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. We both need as much sleep as we can get." She bit her lip, hesitating to speak her next words. "Maybe..." She started.

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe you could just sleep here. You know... in my... I know these beds are not big enough but I'm small enough and... We could fit and... never mind." She shook her head, glad for the darkness hiding the heat on her cheeks that was no doubt visible.

Negan grinned. "You want me to sleep you with baby?" He spoke in a low gravely voice that gave her goosebumps. "All you had to do was ask doll. Don't get all fucking shy on me. That's fucking adorable though."

Goddamn his baritone honey voice did things to her. She cleared her throat, shaking her head again. "No funny business." She wished her voice sounded as sturdy as she had meant it to be. Everything in her body screamed at her to just let him have his way... this man made her feel things she hasn't felt in a long time.

Negan put his hand on his chest, faking a hurt look. Not that she could clearly see his expression anyway. "I'm hurt to think you don't think I can be a perfect fucking gentlemen doll."

She chuckled. "Right..."

A laugh... he got a laugh out of her, finally. "I won't touch you unless you ask me to sweetheart. Hell I could make you fucking beg for it..." Negan paused, this joking around wasn't doing shit for his needs either. It was only putting more fuel in the fire. He cleared his throat, quickly changing his tune and becoming serious once more. "I just need you to get a good night sleep."

Damn him for his fucking charm and softness. Lily felt like she was on a goddamn rollercoaster with Negan. He was unpredictable. 

"You're... you're a fucking rollercoaster." She spoke with a frustrated exhale.

Negan chuckled. "The best kind right?" He joked brushing her hair back.

Lily bit her lip looking up at him. Fuck he was goddamn beautiful. She scooted over on the far side end of the bed, flattening her back against the wall to make room for him to lay down with her. Negan licked his lips, lowering himself to lay down next to her. It was taking everything in him to control his body, in which it was already betraying him. His cock already half erect and straining against the zipper of his jeans. He felt like a goddamn teenage boy all over again, ready to blow a fucking load in his pants.

Lily hesitantly reached over to touch his cheek, rubbing her thumb against his beard. "Thank you." She spoke softly.

"Nothing to thank me for doll." Negan scooted closer to her, rubbing his cheek against her hand. He couldn't help the wide smile that creeped upon his lips.

Lily licked her lips, the corner of her mouth curving slightly upwards. She scratched his beard with her fingertips and nails. "I like your beard." She told him.

Negan almost growled at her nails digging into his scruff. He always had a thing for women playing with his beard using their nails. It was the only reason he'd grow one out for Lucille. She loved stroking his facial hair with her fingernails. She loved it even more when his beard prickled the soft and supple skin of her thighs. And he knew Lily would probably feel the same, in fact he would put some money on it.

"So did she..." He spoke, averting eye contact. He too was thankful for the pitch black darkness, to mask anything his eyes would give a way.

"She?" Lily frowned.

"I had a wife. It was before all of this. She died when this started." Negan told her, playing with the hem of her shirt to distract himself. "The bat, Lucille... I told you about? I named it after her. She got me through life before... and the bat, the bat got me through all this shit so I named it after her." He explained. After a quiet moment he chuckled. "Fucking stupid really, a goddamn bat."

"It's not stupid. It's... nice actually. The bat protected you, I get it." Lily nodded. "I'm sorry for your loss Negan." She leaned forward to kiss his forehead, repaying him with the same kindness. Just before she pulled back however; Negan put his hand behind her neck, holding her in place. He stroked her jawline with his thumb, looking down at her lips. He scooted closer to her, their noses brushing. He was lost in the moment.

"Don't be." He spoke barely above a whisper.

Lily was waiting, hoping he'd kiss her. This was too much for her to handle. She had an itch that needed to be scratched. But he didn't. After a while Negan let go of her, scooting away from her body. She frowned at the loss of contact.

"We should sleep." He said.

"Yeah..."

They laid in silence for a while. Their bodies close but barely grazing against each other. There was at least a few fingers of space between the two. Lily was thankful he shared his own vulnerability with her. As much as he could anyways. That's something they both had in common. They were both stubborn in that way.

"Negan?" She quietly called out to him, hoping he was still awake.

"Yeah..." He slurred, turning to lay on his back and throwing his arm across his face.

"How did she die?" Lily almost didn't want to ask. She mentally kicked herself for asking anyway.

"Cancer." Negan responded after a while. "Pancreatic cancer. And the thing is... the disease, the chemo, it kicked the ever loving shit out of her. But she was strong. She powered through. I think it was for me..." He said with an almost shaky voice. After a while he continued. "I was a horrible husband." He confessed, feeling the stings of tears in his eyes. "I cheated on her..."

Lily felt her own eyes moisten at his confection. The guilt and pain he carried... she could feel every ounce of it in his words.

"Even after I found out she was sick..." His voice finally broke. "She had just found out and l... and I had to get my dick wet one last time!" He growled, letting the tears fall freely. "She forgave me. She stayed strong because of me. And when she went... when she went it was during this. I didn't even know what the fuck was going on around me. I..." His voice trembled as a sob got caught in throat.

Lily reached out and touched his chest, rubbing her palm over his heart. She scooted close to him, cuddling him. "She loved you. You made a mistake. You're not perfect Negan. No one is." He cried harder at her words. "Yeah it was a shitty thing to do but you there by her side when she died and that's what matters. You loved her, and she knew you did." Lily's words tugged in his heartstrings again, lifting an enormous weigh of his shoulders.

"I couldn't put her down." He weeped. "She turned and I just... I couldn't put her down."

Lily squeezed her body to his tighter in an awkward attempt to embrace him from their laying position. "I'm so sorry." She whispered at the crook of his neck. "You can't keep blaming yourself." She told him, picking her head up to look at him. "It's a hard thing for anyone to do. It's not your fault Negan." She spoke, wiping and kissing his tears away.

He thought he was passed all this. He buried the fucking bat for fuck sakes. He said his goodbyes and apologies. He wasn't a fool to believe that he wouldn't carry this guilt for the rest of his life however. But hearing Lily's words, it gave him hope.

He took her own head in his hands, stoking her cheeks with his thumbs. He could see the sparkle of her eyes in the darkness. It did something to him, no one had ever showed him this much compassion. She was sincere. Getting injured and almost dying was the best damn thing that happened to him in the fucking apocalypse. Because it brought him to her.

Lily lowered her head to his, brushing their noses again. Her breath hitched from her nervousness and anxiety. She desperately wanted to kiss him. But was this right? After the moment they shared...

_Fuck it!_ She placed her mouth on top of his, hesitantly, barely pressing their lips together. It was enough for Negan maneuver her body on top of his. She straddled him with his help as they deepened the kiss, being careful not to put pressure on his injured side.

Negan hummed against her lips, her sweet taste mixing with their salty tears. He flickered his tongue against her upper lip, silently asking her for permission in which she happily obliged. Lily opened her mouth, allowing him to plunge his tongue inside of her. The friction between their bodies sent sparks throughout her body. She could feel his cock hardening underneath her and she felt her own sex moisten.

She whimpered as Negan dominated their kiss. With one hand he fisted her long hair while the other made a slow path down her back, stopping just above her ass. Lily rocked her body slightly up and down, needing more friction to alleviate some of the pressure building in her center.

Negan made a feral sound, feeling his rigid cock twitch inside his pants. He bit her bottom lip, making Lily moan into his mouth. They separated for air but that didn't stop Negan from assaulting her neck. He licked, kissed and nibbled at her tender flesh, making Lily throw her head back and moan again in ecstasy.

What a sweet sound. He wondered just how much he could make her purr and squirm beneath him. Negan's hand gripped her ass urgently. He thrusted his hips up to hers. Lily whimpered yet again. She wished nothing more for their clothes to melt away so she could feel him inside of her.

Her happiness was short lived however. Negan abruptly stopped his assault on her body, groaning in frustration. "We really need to sleep doll. This ain't the time for this. Believe me, I want nothing more than to take you right here and now. But we can't..."

Lily frowned, ceasing her actions. She rolled over away from him, sighing deeply. He was right. This was stupid. What was she thinking?

Negan groaned, already missing the weight of her body on top of his. He scooted closer to her, trapping her body between the wall and him. He put his arm around her waist, bringing her closer as they tangled their legs together. He kissed her forehead sweetly before speaking again.

"Delayed gratification baby." He told her.

"What?" She knitted her eyebrows together, creating creases in her forehead.

"Delayed gratification." He repeated. "When it happens, it's gonna be so much fucking sweeter I promise you." He didn't even know what the hell he was talking about. If his concern for finding shelter tomorrow wasn't stronger than his desire, he would've already ripped her clothes off and ravished her body the second she kissed him.

"Yeah you're right. We need to sleep." She pouted, closing her eyes, being cautious not to inhale his scent.

"You're fucking killing me doll." He whispered against her lips before briefly giving her a chased kiss. "Killing me."


	4. In the Shadows

"What do you think?" Lily asked him.

Negan squinted his eyes down the street, observing the destruction and debris surrounding the cars. They had finally made it to the suburban streets. It was almost dusk and they were both exhausted from the long journey on foot.

"I don't like it. This shit looks worse than a goddamn morning after Black Friday. We should keep moving." He said.

Lily frowned. "We're losing light. Plus one of these stores is bound to have something. We need bandages Negan. And you're not gonna make it another day on the road. Don't think I haven't noticed how much pain you're in! Besides, it's just for tonight." She argued.

"I'm fucking fine doll. We can look for supplies but we're not staying the night here. I don't fucking like it."

"I don't either but what choice do we have Negan? It'll be fine it's just for one night. You need to take it easy."

"Fine. But if we're staying we stay under my goddamn terms! I go in first and..." Negan growled. Lily was already marching forward to the nearest store with Ghost fast on her heel.

"Jesus fucking Christ woman!" He jogged to catch up to her. "What did I just fucking say!?"

She stopped him. "You're injured old man." She snickered at him, a pitiful attempt to distract him and bring some light in the matter.

"Old man!?" He huffed. "Who the fuck are you calling old princess?"

"Don't call me that." She frowned. "Just stay here with Ghost. I'll check it out, see if it's clear."

"Abso-fucking-lutely not!" He grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. She glared at him, leaving no room for an open discussion. "At least take the wolf." Negan sighed.

"I've done this so many times I can do it blindfolded." She ripped her arm from his grip. "I get that you're used to being in charge, but like I said we're loosing daylight! You got a damn cut on your side and those stitches are just waiting to burst open! For once in your life just shut up and listen! You don't have to like it but you'll stay out here. If I need you I'll call for help. And Ghost is staying with you. You can barely stand!"

Negan frowned. She was right. He was exhausted and the cut on his side was kicking the ever living shit out of him. He was surprised her poor stitching job was still holding. He hated being this fucking useless. He hated letting her do all the work.

"At least take Ghost." He sighed in defeat. "Please?"

Lily opened her mouth to argue but quickly shut it. She felt the slight pull in her chest looking into his pleading eyes. Ghost looked from his owner to Negan, making a barely audible rumbling sound as if to tell them make up your their minds already. Lily let out a long and dragged exhale. "Fine." She agreed with him. "Just... just be careful ok?" She took the Glock pistol from the holster strapped to her thigh. She took out the magazine counting the bullets.

_Five. Fucking five bullets._ That's all they had left. She frowned before clicking the magazine back in place and pushing the lever back to click the gun forward in place. "Take this." She handed Negan the Glock. He looked down at the gun, he was about to argue again but quickly decided against it. 

"We need to find more bullets. Another gun would be nice too. You can't just walk around with a damn golf club and a puny knife."

Negan almost laughed at the circumstances. Of course he didn't have any decent weapons. It was hard to find even a decent knife these days, let alone a gun or bullets. He nodded at her, tucking the handgun at the waistband of his jeans.

"Stay safe. Be back in a jiffy." She told him before turning around and walking inside the store. "Ghost..." She quietly called her four legged companion to follow her.

She rounded the entrance of the store, looking around for any movements. Ghost stood beside her, eyeing their surroundings. "I know it's been a while boy. But remember, just like we practiced. Move with me." She explained quietly to the wolf as if he understood her. She sighed before banging on the wall.

She waited for any sounds or movements and when nothing submerged, she strolled forward. Her steps were calculated and quiet as she stepped around the store, looking for anything they could use. She stopped before a shelf, quietly rummaging through the items. Books, pens, smashed plastic cups and a lighter, nothing useful. Lily tested the lighter, when a small flame emerged she quickly pocked the lighter, they could always find lighter fuel somewhere.

Before she could crouch down to search the shelves bellow she heard Ghost growling. She quickly stood up, gripping the handle of her sword strapped to her back with her left hand. "Ghost?" She she quietly called him. Nothing.

_Shit!_ Lily quickly made her way to the back of the store. "Ghost?" She whispered, cautiously moving forward. The back of the store was completely pitch black. Lily was skillful enough to rely on her other senses but being in the dark with danger lurking around every corner always made her feel uneasy. She slowed down her steps when she heard the growling get louder. Slowly, she creeped and peered around the corner. Lily saw that her wolf had already taken out two walkers and was currently fighting off three more.

She was quick on her feet, unsheathing her Japanese sword and decapitating the first walker before lunging her sword through the head of the second one. She kicked the third walker that was quickly approaching her. The walking corpse stumbled and fell backwards, allowing Ghost to finish the job. The wolf crushed the decaying skull with his powerful jaw, using his paw for leverage to pin the walker down.

Lily looked around for any more walking dead, when the room was clear she breathed a breath of relief before walking to her four legged friend. "Are you ok boy?" She rubbed the wolf's torso, searching for any bites or wounds. "What did I tell you huh? I told you to stay close." She staggered in between breaths, the adrenaline still pumping through her. Lily's hand made it to Ghost's chest and neck and noticed his fur was wet and sticky there.

_Just dead one's blood._ She told herself. Please let it be walker's blood. Her hands trembled, gripping Ghost's fur tightly. The wolf nudged her face with his nose before making a whining sound. Before she could worry about her pet any further, a loud crash was heard on the other side of the room followed by low growling and gargling sounds.

"Fuck!" She gasped. _Where the hell were they coming from?_

Ghost quickly turned around, growling at the sounds in the darkness and ready to pounce. Before he could lunge forward however, Lily grabbed him.

"No go get Negan!"

The wolf struggled against her grasp, fighting his way to lunge forward. More loud crashes were heard followed by gnarling sounds.

"Ghost go!" She shoved the wolf hard with her leg, blocking him with her body. The wolf whimpered and hesitantly retreated. Before Lily could follow him she felt something grabbing her ankle, making her stumble and almost fall. She stumped on the thing that grabbed her a few times with her foot, crushing its skull.

The other walkers were quickly approaching her in the dark, she didn't know how many there were but she knew she was surrounded. Lily rampaged, slicing, stabbing and kicking the things around her. Her sword sliced through them like butter. It wasn't difficult to pinpoint the decaying corpses trying to desperately make her their meal. She was fast to dodge out of the way every time one would grab at her clothing.

After what seemed like forever, Lily stood still, struggling to catch her breath. She held her sword down at an angle, ready to slice upwards should anything come near her. She waited a few moments and listened for any more sounds. It seemed like an eternity. Finally, when she was sure nothing else was in the room with her, she sheathed her katana. Lily staggered and tripped over the dead bodies around her, making her way to the door.

After struggling to walk through the pile of corpses, Lily finally made it out of the storage room and back to the store. She made it halfway through towards the exit when something grabbed her from behind. Lily yelped while gravity brought her down, sending her crashing backwards on the floor like a sack of potatoes. She grunted at the wave of pain that followed. The soaring pain at the back of her head and back was quickly forgotten as a large walker fell on top of her. The living dead corpse crawled its way up her body, snapping its teeth and growling at her. She raised her hand under the dead one's chin, keeping its mouth away from her while she struggle to get the knife strapped to her belt.

The goddamn knife was stuck. She tried to wiggle her hips to untangle her knife from its sheath attached to her belt but it was to no avail. The walker was desperately thrashing on top of her, eager for its meal. She tried to push it off of her but it was no use, this was a fresh corpse. Some fat guy that died probably only a few days ago.

There was a crunching sound behind the walker. The corpse immediately ceased its movements, collapsing on top of her. Before Lily could question what happened, the walker was quickly shoved away from her.

"Jesus fuck!" Negan growled, bending down to help her up on her feet. "I told you! I fucking told let me go in but nooo! Fuck! Are you bit did it fucking get you!?" Negan frantically palmed his way up and down her body.

"I don't think so. I'm ok." She gasped.

Negan growled, gripping her arm tightly and dragging her outside. In the light, he searched her body for any bite marks or scratches.

"Thank fuck..." He breathed, dropping his head to the ground in relief while he still firmly gripped both of her arms. "You're lucky Ghost came to get me! The fucking wolf is smarter than you it seems. Fuck!"

"Where is he?" Lily looked over his shoulder, frantically looking around for the animal. "Negan what happened? Where..." Before she could finish her sentence she a heard a bark from the other side of the street, Ghost came running to them.

She stepped away from Negan to crouch down with opened arms. Ghost leaped to her, bringing her down with his weight. She laughed as he franticly licked her face. "Im ok." She giggled. "Good boy. I'm ok." She said between giggles.

Negan's mouth twitched to a slight smile seeing the cute display before him. He was angry however. Angry at her and himself. He should have never let her go in the store alone... he should have never went across the street. _Fuck!_

Once Ghost calmed down and let Lily sit up, she searched his body for any wounds. Sighing loudly when she didn't find any. It was just walker's blood she felt before. She felt the overwhelming feeling to cry. Ghost was ok, Negan was ok. They were all ok.


	5. Whiteout

Negan sighed, looking out the window while taking a bite of his granola bar.Thankfully, they were good on food. They were lacking on other important supplies however. Besides the lighter Lily had found earlier, all they managed to get their hands on was a small flashlight. 

The snow had already started to fall, winter was here. The trio took shelter in an upstairs sitting area shared with some dressing rooms of a clothing store. Lily made a a low fire in the large trash can in the center of the room. She sat on the floor next to Ghost, gently petting his coat while starring into the flames. 

Aside from the wind outside and the flames crackling, it was eerily silent. They had cleared the area, or whatever dead ones roaming around they came across anyway. Negan shifted his weight, leaning against the window.Lily sighed before standing up and walking over to him. 

“Why don’t you get some sleep. I’ll keep watch.” She said. 

Negan didn’t respond or even looked at her. 

“Seriously? You’re gonna be Mr grouchy pants? I told you I...”

“You should just let me go in with you.” He interrupted her, taking the last bite of his granola bar and tossing the wrapper in the fire. 

“You should have just stayed with Ghost.” She frowned. 

Negan’s head quickly snapped towards her. “Are you fucking kidding me!? If it wasn’t for the damn wolf you’d be walker chow right now!”

“Shhhh! Keep your voice down! And I told you, Ghost is the one that ran off. I couldn’t let anything happen to him.” She frowned. 

“And if he hadn’t done that, if he was with me, you’d never known about the walkers in the back.” Negan stated. 

“Really? How stupid do you think I am? I managed to kill a handful of dead ones in the dark by myself! I can handle it!” She growled. 

“Didn’t look like that from where I was standing.” Negan hissed. 

“Speaking of which where the fuck were you? I told you to stay by the entrance!” 

Negan rubbed his face in frustration. She was right, if he had just stayed put... “I was under the fucking impression you could handle it. I...” Negan exhaled a long breath. “I’m sorry.” He finally said after a while. 

Lily sighed, reaching out and touching his shoulder. “Shit happened but we’re all ok. But Negan... if we’re gonna survive together we need to work together.” 

Negan slowly nodded at her. She was right, they needed to move and think as a unit. 

“Ok. Just... from now on we don’t separate alright? No matter fucking what.” 

Lily nodded. “Ok.” She spoke quietly. 

Negan’s facial expression softened. He’s never been so scared in his life. Those few minutes between Ghost running to him full of blood and finding Lily struggling against a walker were the worst of his life. Negan reached out to her, grabbing her arms in his hands and bringing her closer to him. 

“I thought I lost you back there.” He said while putting his forehead against hers. 

“I’m ok.” She whispered, taking his head in her hands. “I’m ok. We’re all ok.” She echoed while stroking his cheeks. 

Negan leaned in and gave her a small gentle kiss on the lips. When he withdrew however, Lily pulled him back, kissing him more feverishly. Negan made a small groan in the back of his throat, moving one hand to her neck and the other around her waist. It was scary howquickly his feelings for her were growing. He would never admit it out loud however. 

“Get some sleep doll. I’ll keep first watch.” He spoke after they separated. 

“You need it more than I do with your side...” 

Negan shook his head no. “What kind of man would I be if I didn’t let the lady sleep first?” He joked. “Just get some sleep. I’ll wake up later and we can switch. How does that sound princess?”

“I told you not to call me that.” She grimed. “Besides, I doubt we’ll get any sleep here anyways.” She looked from the small couch to Ghost who was laying by the couch on the floor already fast asleep. “Well at least one of us will.” She chuckled lightly. “Ok.” She nodded before walking back to the couch. 

Lily tossed and turned in the sofa. As she suspected, she wasn’t going to be able to fall asleep any time soon. She groaned after a while, putting her arm across her face. She heard the click of a lighter. She was about to snap at Negan for waisting the fuel when she saw him lighting a cigarette. 

“Hey where the hell did you get those!?” 

“Oh right.” Negan took out the squished packs from his leather jacket. “Found these at the gas station.” 

Lily quickly got up and marched across the room. “Gimme!” She made a gesture with her hand. 

“You smoke?” He questioned her amused while opening the pack for her. 

Lily nodded while taking a smoke from him. He brought the lighter up her, lighting her cigarette. 

“Bad fucking habit doll. These things will fucking kill you.” 

She raised her brow at him while exhaling the smoke. “Don’t start.” She tookanother drag and sighed. “Fuck that’s good. Almost as good as that after sex cigarette.” She chuckled. 

Negan almost choked on his own smoke. “Shit darling! Warn a guy next time!” He coughed. “The mouth on you Miss Lily.” He grinned licking his lips. 

“And I’m already sorry I said it.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Don’t be.” Negan said, shifting closer to her. “I like that dirty mouth of yours.” 

“You’re insatiable” She smirked at him, feeling her cheeks heat up. 

“Fuck baby... this ain’t the time or place to be joking like that. You don’t know what you’re doing to me doll.” 

Lily sighed dramatically. “I can’t wait till we find a secure place.” 

“Me too baby.” He licked his chops once more. “The things I wanna do to you...” Negan drawled. He cleared his throat whiletaking a step back from her. “You need to sleep.” He said. 

“I can’t.” She shrugged, putting her cigarette out. 

“At least try for me sweetheart. We need to get out of this shit hole. Tomorrow is gonna be another long goddamn day and you need to rest.” 

She nodded. “I’ll try. Don’t forget to wake me up in a few hours if I do end up falling asleep.” 

Lily walked back to the couch, laying down and covering herself with a heavy duty coat she was using as a blanket. After a while she was finally able to fall asleep. Negan breathed deeply, watching over her sleeping form. The snow continued to fall outside. They needed to find shelter soon. Negan feared the worse. They couldn’t stay here. The buildings were too damaged and falling apart. It wasn’t safe. 

_The next morning..._

Negan stood watch with Ghost while Lily tried to hotwire a car. 

“I thought you knew how to do this!” Negan complained. 

“Quit your bitching I almost go it!” 

“I’m freezing my goddamn nuts off!” Negan spoke with his back turned to her, hugging himself as an attempt to keep warm. 

“Come on...” Lily grunted, while sparking the wires together. The car choked a few times before finally roaring to life. “Yes! Haha!” She triumphed. 

“Thank fucking fuck!” Negan walked around to the passenger seat. 

“Ghost come on!” She called on her pet, opening the back door for the large wolf to jump in. 

After they were all seated, Lily pushed the shift into drive and slowly began movingforward. The snow was thick deep and now. 

“You sure you don’t want me to drive?” Negan asked. 

“Oh my god, you’re worse than teenage girl on her damn period. Relax old man I got this. I’m from Michigan, driving in the snow is my specialty!” She grinned. “Speaking of which... we should be in Michigan soon.” She told him. “Check the map.”

“Fucking smart ass! You hear that Ghost, your mom thinks she’s so fucking funny!” Negan retorted before shoving his hand in the backpack. 

“Just check the map.” 

“Cool your tits woman I’m fucking getting it! Jesus fuck!” Negan groaned. “Looks like we’re still 50 miles out.” He said after studying the map for a brief moment. “There’s a mall 15 miles from here. We could check it out.”

“A mall? You really think that’s a good idea?” She asked him. 

“Do you have a better fucking plan? This fucking car won’t make it for 50 miles. And once we cross the border we’ll be driving through Detroit. How is that fucking smart? Cities are a big fat fucking no no.”

“We’re not going through the city Negan.” She sighed. “I’m not taking the highway. Besides the plan is to go up north Michigan. I know some places with good farm land.” 

“And what if it’s not secure?” He asked her. 

“Then we’ll just keep moving North.” She shrugged. “The colder it is the better. The dead ones move slow or freeze all together in this weather. Plus there’s less chance of us running into people.” 

Negan nodded. “Regardless we should stop by the fucking mall. That place could be loaded with fucking supplies.”

“And overrun with the dead ones.” Lily pointed out. “Malls are usually one of the first stops for people to gather supplies.”

“Doesn’t hurt to fucking check doll. Like you said, we need weapons and shit. And we’re gonna run out of food eventually.” 

“And bandages. We need to look for medical supplies too.” She said. 

“You and the fucking bandages.”

She glared at him. “You’ve been wearing the same one for 3 days now. Plus we need to take those stitches out.” 

“Fucking great.” Negan groaned. “Regretting saving me yet sweet pea?” He joked. 

Lily frowned at him.

“Relax. Just a damn joke. You really need to lighten the fuck up sweet pea. I’m sure we’ll find a pharmacy somewhere. Now I’m gonna get some shut of eye. Wake me up when we get there.” 

“You should have woken me up last night.” She told him. 

“Yeah well, I wanted to let you fucking sleep.” He spoke before lowering his seat back and turning on his side. 

After a couple hours of driving, they finally arrived at their destination. 

“Negan...” She shook him softly. “Negan wake up, we’re here.” 

Negan stirred awake, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He sat up in his seat, observing their surroundings. “Well... at least there’s less fucking snow here.” He commented. “What I wouldn’t give for a fucking coffee right now.” He yawned once more.

“Well at least the building is in one piece. If it’s clear we could probably spend the night.” 

“Told you it was worth checking it out.” Negan smirked. “Malls have a lot a shit sweetheart. We could be hitting a goddamn fucking gold mine. And hell, we could stay here for a fucking minute like you said. No need to be in a fucking rush if it’s secure enough.” 

“Don’t get too excited old man. Place could be overrun with the dead. Or worse, the living.” She frowned. 

“Yeah yeah woman I get it. You don’t like malls. Let’s go in and see what we see... fucking together this time you got me doll? None of this wait here I’m going in alone crap.” Negan gave her a pointed look. 

“Yes sir.” She saluted him sarcastically. 

“You got a damn fucking mouth on you princess. And it’s gonna fucking get you in trouble.” He said while getting out of the car. 

“Whatever. Ghost come.” Lily opened the door for her wolf who was overjoyed to finally get out of the cramped space. “Should we hide the car?” She asked. 

“Well... can’t be too careful I guess.” Negan said while looking around for a good hiding spot. “There! The trees are big and wide enough to hide the car. Plus if it keeps snowing like this, soon here will be just as bad as the fucking stores we were in. Go park the car there I’ll start heading in with Ghost.” He told her. 

“What happened to sticking together?” 

“We’ll wait for you shit woman. You have no faith in me do you? I’m just wanna take a fucking peek inside, see what we’re up against. Don’t worry your wolf is safe with me.”

She frowned. “That’s not what I’m worried about.” She said before getting back in the car and starting it up again. “Just... just be careful.” She told Negan before driving over to the hiding spot he mentioned, away from the mall parking lot. 


End file.
